Amores em duas rodas
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: Uma crônica romântica muito realista, retratando que o amor pode surgir das situações mais inusitadas. COMPLETA


**N/A: Essa é uma crônica curtinha que eu tinha em mente, e que só agora resolvi por no "papel".**** Espero que gostem! ;)**

**Beijinhos e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: A<strong>**mores em duas rodas.**

Edward havia acordado bem disposto, e com uma sensação estranha, mas boa, como se algo de muito especial fosse acontecer naquele dia.

Era um domingo e o dia estava até ensolarado, coisa que não acontecia com muita freqüência na cidade mais chuvosa de Washington.

Hoje, ele iria participar de uma corrida de bicicletas, momento raríssimo em sua vida sempre tão agitada já que trabalhava como médico neurologista no único hospital de Forks.

Não querendo perder tempo e arriscar se atrasar, pulou da cama, fez a higiene matinal e tomou seu café da manhã reforçado.

Depois de arrumar as coisas que precisava e colocar a sua bicicleta no volvo se dirigiu para o ponto de encontro, combinado com todos, na Praia de _La Push_. Chegando lá não demorou muito para darem largada e a corrida começar.

-####-

Bella deu um pulo da cama quando o alarme do celular tocou. O movimento brusco, combinado ao fato dela ser naturalmente desastrada, fez com que ela enganchasse o pé no lençol e caísse de bunda no chão.

Levantou resignada, tropeçando de novo no chinelo, mas conseguiu se equilibrar. Fez sua higiene matinal, trocou de roupa, e desceu para tomar o café da manhã, se dando conta que passara tempo demais se arrumando. A pressa de comer rápido resultou em queimar a língua com o café quente.

É, o dia prometia hoje.

Ela trabalhava como professora de literatura na Forks High School. E por sorte, tinha conseguido achar uma brecha na agenda para participar da competição de bicicletas, rezando é claro que chegasse viva ao final da competição.

Seguiu com o resto dos afazeres sem mais danos. Depois de colocar tudo que precisava na caminhonete, se dirigiu para _La Push_, mas como viu que estava atrasada, teve que descer do carro rápido para pegar a bicicleta e chegar a tempo ao grite de largada.

-####-

Depois da primeira reta a corrente da bicicleta de Edward escapou e ele teve que parar para arrumar. Enquanto ele estava lá tentando arrumar a bike, sentiu quando levou uma peneuzada bem na bunda e logo em seguida a agressora caiu em cima dele e de sua bicicleta.

Como bom cavalheiro que era, levantou rápido e ajudou a bela morena que ainda estava no chão a se levantar também.

- Ei, você se machucou? - Perguntou ele ao ver que a morena, estava até com o capacete meio torto.

- Não muito. Só dei uma raladinha aqui no joelho. Moço, me desculpa viu, eu tentei desviar de você, mas não deu tempo. Quando eu vi já era tarde. Também, você viu quanta gente? Mas e você, eu bati nas suas costas, você se machucou? Perguntou ela atropelando as palavras e bem corada.

Ele sorriu ao ver seu rosto corado, fazia tempo que ele tinha visto uma mulher reagir assim. Notou também que a garota era muito linda, ela tinha uma beleza natural. Os olhos cor de chocolate derretido, a pele branca como alabastro, lábios carnudos; ela era mais baixa que ele, era magra mais pelas roupas esporte que ela usava, via-se que tinha curvas. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo e era de um castanho, mas que com o sol, tinha uns reflexos meio avermelhados.

- Não, eu não me machuquei. A propósito. Você não bateu nas minhas costas e sim no meu bumbum. Mas, eu estou bem. Dá para você pedalar? - Perguntou tentando disfarçar que a estava secando.

- Dá sim! Diz aí, fora a pancada que eu te dei você está gostando do Bike Tour? - Perguntou Bella tentando superar o constrangimento.

- Ô! O passeio está muito legal. O cara que teve essa idéia de fazer o Bike tour foi muito feliz e, só para ficar mais legal ainda, hoje, está fazendo um belo dia de sol. Mesmo com a pancada está legal assim mesmo, pelo menos eu acabei conhecendo você que é uma garota muito bonita e parece ser uma pessoa bastante legal. - Disse Edward sorrindo quando viu a moça corar mais ainda. – A propósito, meu nome é Edward.

- Ah! O-Obrigada! Hum, meu nome é Isabella, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella. Eu gosto bastante de andar de bicicleta, apesar de ser um pouco desastrada. De vez em quando aos domingos eu vou ao Parque de Forks só para andar de bicicleta... - Comentou.

- Parque de Forks? Que legal! Você sabe que eu moro ali pertinho. Eu não sabia que eles alugavam bicicletas lá...

E assim o que a principio parecia ser um simples passeio ciclístico acabou num grande encontro de almas. Ela olhou o rapaz e notou que ele era muito lindo, talvez o homem mais lindo que já tivesse visto na vida, não que tivesse visto muitos. Ele tinha os olhos verdes, o cabelo numa cor diferente, bronze, e que era todo bagunçado, tinha um sorriso torto lindo, e um maxilar definido que a fez querer dar muitos beijos ali; ele também era alto e musculoso, além de ser simpático e legal. Imediatamente ela se lembrou que a mãe e o pai dela haviam se conhecido numa das antigas edições do tradicional Passeio Ciclístico da Primavera que acontecia no Parque de Forks.

Lá no fundo do coração dela começou a nascer uma coisa meio dúvida com esperança. Será que era um sinal? Pensava ela.

- Você sabia que o meu pai e a minha mãe se conheceram lá no Parque do de Forks, eles estavam andando de bicicleta e ela teve um probleminha e ele foi ajudá-la... - Comentou Edward.

**FIM!**


End file.
